This invention relates to packaging food for display in the market, preparing the food for cooking and then microwave cooking the food.
Typical preparation of food for microwaving involves removing food from packaging, placing it in a dish and then placing the dish in the microwave oven for cooking. What is needed is packaging and a method of microwave cooking that utilizes the best features of known cooking methods with the food packaging becoming a cooking vessel for pressure cooking in the microwave oven.